User blog:BeccaSchmecca/Tina Theron concert tours
The following is a description of Tina Theron's concert tours Debut Tour (2009-10) This was a concert tour promoting Theron's debut album Different Directions and her second studio album Fireball. The tour began on June 21, 2009 in Seattle and concluded on May 28, 2010 in London, comprising 51 concerts. The North American leg visited concert halls and amphitheaters, while international legs visited arenas. Her father (Jim Theron; born January 5, 1964) traveled with her throughout the tour. 'Background and development' The North American tour began as the Summer Tour, in late June 2009, and ended in late August, covering about 40 cities. Because Theron was home-schooled, the tour would later reach Japan in late October, and Australia in early November. Stops in the the United Kingdom and Ireland were in May 2010. 'Reaction' Coming soon… 'Tour dates' 'Selected box office data' 'Cancelled Shows' A Timeless Night Starring Tina Theron (2011-13) This was a concert tour promoting Theron's third studio album Goldheart. The tour began on November 16, 2011 in Philadelphia and concluded on March 27, 2013 in Bangkok, comprising 52 concerts. Once again, her father served as the travelling assistant. 'Background and development' The tour was announced in June 2011. Tickets went on sale in mid-July of that year. Each show started between 5:00 and 7:00 in the evening. Theron was supposed to co-headline a series of six concerts in California with ??? between between July 7 and 15, 2012 but were cancelled so she could focus on preparing for her fourth studio album. Her tour resumed in March 2013 with stops in Australia, Japan, China, South Korea, and Thailand. 'Reaction' Coming soon… 'Tour dates' 'Cancelled Shows' Tina World Tour (2014-15) This was a concert tour promoting Theron's fourth studio album Tina. The tour began on February 9, 2014 in Quebec City and concluded on May 17, 2015 in São Paulo, comprising 84 concerts. 'Background and development' On September 27, 2013, a video was published on Theron's Facebook page with "TINA" formed out of gold and purple glitter and at the end, it said: "Sunday 6PM EDT". On the following Sunday, the Tina World Tour was announced along with the dates. Tickets became available on October 5. When asked about her plans for the tour, Theron stated: "The theme is a mix of outer space and retro Hollywood. I expect it to be like a huge party which leaves fans with one heck of an experience." 'Reaction' Coming soon… 'Tour dates' 'Cancelled Shows' Wildebeest Tour (2016) This was a concert tour promoting Theron's fifth studio album Wildebeest. The tour began on June 24, 2016 in Lyon and concluded on October 30 in Monterrey, comprising 64 concerts. 'Background and development' The tour was announced in early March 2016. Tickets went on sale shortly after the announcement. Each show started between 6:15 and 8:00 in the evening. 'Broadcasts and recordings' A few songs from the show in Ho Chi Minh City (also known as Saigon) were streamed on Theron's Facebook page. The full show was broadcast on Vietnam's national broadcaster VTV. 'Reaction' Coming soon… 'Tour dates' 'Cancelled Shows' My Twilight World Tour (2018) This was a concert tour promoting Theron's sixth studio album My Twilight. The tour began on February 26, 2018 in Atlanta and concluded on ??? in (insert ending location here), comprising (insert number here) concerts. 'Background and development' The tour was announced in November 2017. Tickets went on sale in mid-December of that year. Each show started between 5:00 and 7:00 in the evening. On Christmas Eve 2017, Theron announced on her official website that ??? would be the opening act in Asia and Europe. 'Reaction' Coming soon… 'Tour dates' 'Cancelled Shows' Category:Blog posts Category:Browse